


I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a dream I had, Celebrations, Cock Piercing, Devil's Tongue, F/M, Fortune Telling, Genital Piercing, Headcanon Accepted, Headcanon Where Percy Makes Vibrators, M/M, Mix-n-Match Partners, Molly Decides to Seduce Someone, Molly has a LOT OF PIERCINGS, Mollymauk Tealeaf is Trouble Incarnate, Multi, Nipple Piercings, No One Can Stop Him, No One Really Tries, Open Relationships, Piercings, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Title from a Taylor Swift Song, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: A woman stood at the back of the room, captivating in her expressions and movements, laughing at something a white-haired man in a long blue coat had just said. The man caught her hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it, and pulled away, heading off through the room.“Don’t wait up for me,” he grinned to Yasha.“Don’t get in trouble,” Yasha shot back, following his gaze. “We don’t need trouble.”“Darling,” Molly sent her his most charming smile. “I am trouble.”





	I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to ladyofrosefire for introducing me to the headcanon of Molly's MANY piercings in her delightful fic "Gold".  
> (It is gold, go read it.)
> 
> And a thank you to bladeofsolsthiem for encouraging this (and by proxy, me).

It had been a year since the liberation of Whitestone, and in celebration, the de Rolos had organized a festival in honor of the anniversary. Entertainers and artisans had arrived in droves to offer their services in decorating and distracting the entire town.

“A carnival, Cassandra?” Percy stared at the brightly-colored tent going up at the edge of town. “Why a carnival?”

“Because they’re _fun_ , Percival,” she replied primly. “And that is, frankly, something we could all stand to have more of.”

He sighed, but resigned himself to the chaos that was to come, squinting down to where several colorful individuals were moving toward the castle gates; joining the throng edging into the castle.

“Tell the guards to keep an eye out, tonight,” Percy instructed, watching a lavender-skinned Tiefling strut into the front gates. “Just in case.”

“You’re so suspicious, brother,” she teased with a smirk. “Worried you’ll lose something?”

He threw her a rather nonplussed look, “No fear of that, dear sister.”

“Oh, go on, go see to your _special guest_ , brother,” she laughed. “I’ll tell the guards to keep an eye out.”

Percy dropped a kiss onto her head before he turned and fled down the stairs to the banquet hall, coat billowing behind him.

Cassandra let out a long breath, shaking her head with a chuckle. Who knew, maybe even _Percy_ would have fun tonight.

With any luck, he wouldn’t be the only one.

* * *

Mollymauk was in his element, in the banquet hall. The air was abuzz with excitement and energy, people whispering and gossiping, openly gaping as he strode through the room, a smirk on his lips as he scanned the crowd. There were several good marks throughout the interior, eager and easy, but one in particular jumped out at him.

A woman stood at the back of the room, captivating in her expressions and movements, laughing at something a white-haired man in a long blue coat had just said. The man caught her hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it, and pulled away, heading off through the room.

“Don’t wait up for me,” he grinned to Yasha.

“Don’t get in trouble,” Yasha shot back, following his gaze. “We don’t need trouble.”

“Darling,” Molly sent her his most charming smile. “I _am_ trouble.”

He scampered off before she could say anything more, dodging through the crowd to the woman’s side.

“Oh, hello there, darling,” he greeted, fabricating a trip so he could bump into her. “So sorry—are you alright? I didn’t make you spill anything?”

“Oh, no, no,” she laughed, putting a hand on his arm. “Are you alright? I’d hate for a guest to get trampled on _today_ of all days.”

“Oh, goodness, don’t tell me you’re the hostess?” he prompted. “If so, I have made an _unforgivable_ foul! How _can_ I make it up to you?”

Her eyebrow arched as she looked him over, letting her eyes drift over him for a long moment, gaze catching at his open collar, tattoo, and horns.

“I’m afraid you have me confused with Lady Cassandra—I’m just a guest.”

“My apology and offer still stand,” he winked. “Can I make it up to you?”

“You’re with the carnival, aren’t you?” she countered, flicking an eyebrow at his bright clothes. “What’s your specialty?”

“Oh, a little this, a little that,” he smirked. “Various talents, I assure you.”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” she stepped closer as the crowd shifted and forced her forward. “But what is your _specialty_?”

“I can tell the future,” he purred, a hand on her waist to steady her as she was forced forward again by an obliging Yasha pushing past. “Reveal secrets, craft fortunes, tempt fate…”

He trailed off as he leaned in to whisper against her ear, smirking at the tiny shiver she gave.

“Sometimes I even make a little magic, when the mood strikes.”

“Would you show me?” she whispered back, peaking at him through her lashes. “That sounds… intriguing.”

“It’s a little hard to do in such tight quarters,” he smirked. “But if you could show me somewhere a bit more… _private_ , I would be happy to oblige.”

“I would be delighted to,” she chuckled. “But where are my manners—I never asked your name!”

“Mollymauk Tealeaf,” he caught her hand and pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. “Molly to my friends—and to you too, now, dear lady.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Molly,” she smirked. “Shall we go tempt fate?”

* * *

“Now do you have a particular question in mind, or do you want an open reading? With open readings, I just… translate what the universe wants to say to you,” Molly started shuffling his desk or cards as he sat with her in a small side-room off the banquet hall. “So which would you prefer?”

“I, ah, I do have a question in mind,” she smirked. “Do I need to tell you, for you to make this work?”

“Certainly not!” he feigned affront. “I am perfectly capable of reading your mind.”

She flushed a delicate pink and Molly smirked.

“Just hold that question in your mind,” he instructed softly, leaning in a bit closer. “Hold it, visualize yourself asking it, and when you have a clear idea of what you want to know, tell me.”

He waited for a long moment, stroking his fingers over the back of the cards, shuffling them idly a few more times before she opened her eyes and looked back at him, nodding.

“Ready,” she smiled.

“Alright then, darling,” he grinned sharply. “Do me a favor and cut the deck, just anywhere, will you?”

He set it on the small table between them, and gestured to it.

She reached out and cut it about two-thirds of the way down.

“Perfect, perfect, now hand that over,” he extended his hand and she put the cards from the top of the deck into his palm, fingers dancing over his gingerly. “And the rest, too. May seem silly, but the cards need a little bit from you before they can work their magic.”

She giggled and returned the rest of the deck to him as well. He winked, kissing the back of her had before she could pull away, cutting and turning the deck with one hand, pulling up the first card.

“The Shadow, hmm,” he flicked his gaze from it to her. “A secret? What sort of question are you asking, darling?”

“A secret one,” she replied with a wink.

“Clever thing,” he chuckled. “So, a secret—what sort, I wonder?”

He set the card face up on the table before drawing one from the top, flipping it over and laying it beside the first.

“Ah, The Maiden,” he winked at her. “So a secret that directly affects you—something you _need_ to know the answer to, then. Something personal and private.”

She glanced away for a moment and Molly allowed himself a smirk. He cut to a different part of the deck, and instead of only one card, two found their way into his hand instead. He allowed himself a small chuckle as he raised them.

“Oh, two this time—The Knight and The Joker,” he flicked his gaze onto her as he laid them on the table, The Joker laid length-wise over The Knight. “So two different people’ two individuals you want to learn about—they have something to do with your secret, they might even be the answer.”

He winked as her cheeks stained red. This reading was turning out better than he had imagined. He chuckled as he drew another card laying it down beside the crossed Knight and Joker.

“Oh, now there is a treat—The Scarlet Thread,” he hummed low in his throat. “Fate is already spinning your answer, pulling you in the direction it wants you to go. You should have an answer soon.”

“Really now?” she perked up, an eyebrow arched in question. “How soon?”

“Tonight,” Molly answered; finding and drawing The Moon. “Probably soon, if the man lurking by the door is anything to go by.”

She blinked, looking up to see Percy standing in the doorway, half-hidden from view by shadows.

“Percy, love, what have I told you about lurking?” she asked, flicking an eyebrow at him.

“That I should only do it when necessary,” he replied evasively. “And given that you vanished from the party with a stranger, I found it necessary.”

“Molly was just showing me a trick,” she smiled back at the Tiefling. “A rather delightful one at that.”

“Oh? What sort of trick?”

Percy strode over, standing behind her with a hand on her chair, looking pointedly at the Tiefling. Molly noticed the way he tightened his grip on the back of her chair, the other straying to an empty spot on his hip before he seemed to catch himself.

“Predicting the future,” she supplied with a grin, eyes snapping up to meet Molly’s. “I wanted to know how my night was going to end, and he graciously told me.”

Molly’s eyebrows rose slowly up his forehead, gaze straying to the crossed Joker and Knight before snapping back up onto her, “Happy to oblige in any way.”

“Molly, was it?” Percy asked, looking the cards over.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends,” he grinned. “The little lady asked for a service, and I was happy to provide one.”

“And how did you enjoy it, darling?” Percy asked, putting his hand onto her shoulder with a smirk. “Get the answer you were looking for?”

“Oh, I certainly got an answer,” she chuckled. “Percy, dear, would you like one as well?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” he smiled, but it was stiffer than before, and didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I would hate to keep any of the other guests from enjoying his… tricks.”

“Don’t be a boor, Perce, Molly’s a delight,” she winked at him. “Quite the catch.”

“Your Knight doesn’t seem to share that thought, darling,” Molly winked back. “Maybe he needs a Joker to loosen him up.”

A smirk tugged onto her lips as Percy glanced back to the table, taking a longer look at the cards on the table, paying special attention to the two crossed in the center.

“What do you think, darling?” Percy’s manner changed, the hand on her shoulder brushing down her arm as he leaned in to whisper against her ear. “Should we let him join us?”

“Oh, I certainly think so,” she hummed. “Assuming you’d like to, Molly.”

“Well, if you’re inviting me to what sounds like an _enchanting_ private party, I would hate to be rude—I wouldn’t want to make any trouble.”

“Oh, well, that might be a problem, then,” Percy smirked as he leaned in toward the Tiefling. “We were planning on making all _sorts_ of trouble.”

“Oh, then this definitely sounds like my sort of party,” he smirked back.

* * *

Percy made quick excuses that allowed them to hurry away from the festivities, claiming a planning emergency that required immediate attention.

Molly followed a safe distances behind them both, doing his best to dodge the crowd. Most of the guests were too preoccupied with food and drink to take much notice, and Molly felt a little thrill run through him as she took his hand once they had rounded a corner and were out of sight from the crowd.

“I was planning to try a new toy tonight,” Percy whispered from her other side. “Do you still want that, darling?”

“Oh, yes please,” she purred. “You’re so clever, love, those toys you give me are positively _sinful_.”

“Well, let’s hope our new guest enjoys you enjoying them as much as I do,” he teased, winking at Molly. “It’s _quite_ the show, I assure you.”

“I’m sure anything with her would be quite the show,” Molly purred into her ear. “She is quite captivating already; I can only imagine what she must look like while in ecstasy…”

“Oh, you won’t have to imagine for very long,” Percy chimed in helpfully. “Just give it a little time.”

Molly grinned, giving Percy a meaningful look as he leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek, “I’m sure she’s not the only one who will be enjoyable.”

What looked like a faint flush rose on Percy’s cheeks as the woman chuckled softly, glancing between them before clearing her throat and giving their hands a squeeze.

“I’m right here, you two; don’t go starting things without me.”

“Oh, sorry, darling,” Molly winked at her. “I could never resist a handsome face or a quick tongue.”

“Neither can I,” she teased back, dragging him into a room.

Molly found himself suddenly squished between her and Percy, the door closed and locked as Percy began fiddling with the ties of his coat, her deft fingers wriggling to the ties of his trousers. He chuckled, holding still as they worked him slowly out of his clothes, pausing occasionally to drop kisses to his scarred and tattooed skin, tongues sneaking out to taste him, teeth scraping pleasantly over his neck and shoulder, never biting but a pleasant, ever-present edge to the kisses that sent a shiver down Molly’s spine.

As the lady gave a flick of her head, Molly turned and directed his attention to Percy, the white-haired man blinking in surprise as Molly’s crimson eyes dipped over him with a smirk.

“So many _layers_ , one would think you don’t want to join us,” he chuckled, already undoing the buttons on Percy’s vest as the lady behind him guided them both away from the door in order to pull Percy’s coat gently from his shoulders. “That’s not the case, is it?”

She whispered something to him, in a lilting language Molly didn’t understand, and he chuckled, shaking his head, “That is certainly not the case.”

“Good,” Molly gave him a quick, chaste kiss to the lips, his smile softening. “I like my playmates to be enthusiastic about what’s happening.”

“Not that you could tell how _enthusiastic_ he is with all these _damn layers_ ,” she groused, rucking Percy’s shirt up and out of his waistband. “Honestly, darling, it’s infuriating.”

“Last I checked, you enjoyed peeling me out of my layers,” Percy managed, fiddling with his ascot. “Has that changed, darling?”

She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, just below his ear, and his eyes fluttered, “Not at all, darling.”

Molly pressed a trail of kisses down Percy’s chest as he finally— _finally_ —managed to get his shirt and vest open, dropping to his knees as he glanced up at Percy with a smirk.

“Lovely view,” he purred, nuzzling into the man’s hip. “Mind if I get a view of something else, too?”

“ _Please_ ,” Percy hissed with a languid roll of his hips, hands finding purchase in Molly’s hair. “Show me how you use that devil’s tongue.”

With a chuckle, Molly tugged his pants down and freed him from his confines, licking his lips as he looked at Percy’s cock, flushed pink and half-hard. He gave an experimental lick to the underside of the head, and was rewarded with a throaty groan from Percy; his head tipping back to rest on the lady’s shoulder, her hands trailing patterns over his exposed chest, paying special attention to his scars.

Mollymauk made a mental note that Lord de Rolo had _a lot of scars_.

Molly made a noise in the back of his throat as he took the head into his mouth, teasing the ridge with his tongue before he started to take him in deeper by degrees, the piercing in his tongue rubbing along the underside, and causing Percy to snap his head back up.

“That is _fascinatingly obscene_ ,” he breathed, a half-formed smile on his lips as he stroked the side of Molly’s face, another groan leaving him as Molly took him deeper, chuckling around him.

“He has bars through his nipples too, did you see?” she put in helpfully against Percy’s ear, his eyes dipping down to check. “And If I’m not mistake, he has some lower, too…”

“Gods,” Percy breathed out with a chuckle as Molly pulled off of him. “That—Oh, that decides it, love, he’s going to fuck you.”

Mollymauk glanced to her face, looking for any sign of discomfort or hesitation, but instead he found an eager smirk and hooded eyes that spoke of her willingness to play along.

“But then you have to use that toy on me, darling,” she purred into his ear. “Please? You know how much I love it when you play with me.”

“Best get on the bed, then,” he purred back, helping Molly up with a hand to the back his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss before he chuckled against the Tiefling’s mouth. “Devil tongue, indeed.”

“Just wait until I have my way with her,” Molly managed to get out in response, brimming with heat as he watched her remove her jewelry and lay it on the desk carefully, a show all on its own. “It’s not just my tongue that has the devil in it.”

Percy’s response was a faint growl, but it wasn’t a warning—more of a challenge, a _dare_ , even, and Mollymauk was never one to back down from a challenge.

“If I get her to scream my name, will that be proof?” he purred, stepping even closer, their lengths brushing in a white-hot burst of friction that wasn’t _nearly_ enough. “Will you think I’m the devil himself if I can make her scream for me?”

“I don’t think I need proof, at this point,” Percy challenged. “But I don’t think I’d mind hearing it, either way.”

“Best get on the bed, then,” Molly echoed with a smirk, turning his attention to the woman now returning, his hands itching to touch and take. “And as for you, darling, there are _far_ too many clothes still on you.”

She laughed as Molly swooped in and kissed along her neck, taking his time finding his way under her clothes to her skin as Percy finished stripping and situated himself on the bed, a contraption in hand that Molly assumed was the aforementioned toy. It was small and cylindrical, silver run through with gold and filigree that Molly found strangely endearing—even in this, her love had taken the utmost pride and care in crafting it.

“Your Lord is waiting, love,” he teased her earlobe between his teeth, hands on her waist, bare chests pressed flush together. “Should we make him watch a little longer?”

“He does enjoy a good show,” she whispered back, arching into him as the piercings in his nipples dragged over hers, his tail snaking up to tease her slit. “Why not give him one?”

Mollymauk turned her so Percy could enjoy the show in profile, his tail still flicking and rubbing over her slit as he ducked his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, the metallic ball in his tongue rolling over it in gentle circles as she moaned, hands catching at his horns.

He let out a rumbling moan, and she rubbed at the base of one of his horns, earning another low sound, caught somewhere between a growl and a purr—infernal and _irresistible_. She continued the ministrations as he rubbed at her hips, slowly guiding her back toward the bed.

Percy reached out and helped guide her down onto the bed, her head on his stomach as he reclined behind her, Molly slotting into place above her, grinning down at her.

“Now how does this toy of yours work?” he prompted, flicking his gaze up onto Percy.

“Like this,” Percy grinned, dropping a kiss onto her lips as he placed the device against her clit, pressing a small button on the side, and the whole thing began to vibrate gently.

The effect was instantaneous, a loud moan escaping her as she started to squirm, a soft gasp leaving her that sounded _decidedly_ like Percy’s name.

Mollymauk was never one to back down from a challenge.

“Think you can keep that there while I,” he slid forward and pressed into her gently, just slotting the pierced head in as she moaned again, “make her scream for me?”

Percy shot him a look, heated and impudent, and smirked, “Darling, what would you like?”

“Want him,” she managed to catch at Molly’s horn and pull him forward into a crushing kiss, rocking up into him.

“Oh, well, when you ask so nicely, how can I resist?” he teased, a little breathless. “You tell me if I hurt you, alright, darling? Just give my neck a squeeze, and I’ll stop.”

She nodded eagerly, and he peppered kisses over her throat, starting a slow rhythm. It was a little awkward, at first, Percy’s hand still between them, but as they shifted and managed to adjust to a more comfortable configuration, Molly’s thrusts became more precise and steady; the device going up a setting, and now Molly could feel the vibrations in his own cock as well.

“ _Percy_ ,” she whimpered, peeking up at him as he clicked up the intensity again, his free hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping it in time with Molly’s thrusts.

A growl rumbled from the Tiefling as he adjusted angles, slamming into her harder, and she snapped her gaze back to him, gasping out.

“Molly!”

“That’s right, darling, keep your eyes on me,” he purred, licking the ridge of her ear as he growled into it. “I want to hear you scream my name, love, just once, just so I can hear you say it like that—breathless and barely able to say anything at all—I want to remember this, darling, just like this.”

She whimpered as Percy turned up the device again, and Molly shot him an annoyed look that Percy returned with a smug smirk. He could feel the vibrations even more strongly, now, and it was anything but fair. Percy undoubtedly knew it, too, the smug prick.

They were all close, but Molly wasn’t about to back down—he had his pride to consider, after all.

Molly shifted slightly, tilting his hips so he could go deeper, taking his mouth back to her neck while his hand played with her nipple, rolling it gently between his forefinger and thumb, nail flicking out over the very tip every few thrusts. She managed to return the favor, and before he could think better of it, he bit into the soft curve of her neck, where it met her shoulder, sharp canines breaking skin and drawing blood.

The salty, metallic taste rolled over his tongue, and for a moment he started to pull away, worried he had gone too far, but instead she let out another moan, pressing his mouth against the mark with a whimper to his ear.

“Leave a mark, Mollymauk, please,” she panted. “I want to remember this too.”

He groaned and redoubled his efforts, sucking what he knew would be an impressive bruise onto her shoulder, digging in his teeth just enough to be sure there would be marks long after tonight’s festivities.

The device was turned up again, and she screamed, clamping down around him.

“ _Molly_!” she screamed, arching off the bed as she reached her climax, Molly tumbling into blissful release right after her.

The toy was turned off and taken again, replaced by calloused hands that smoothed over them both in reassuring, grounding touches, keeping them in the moment; safe and secure. Molly pulled out gently; kissing the mark he had left gingerly before he collapsed onto the bed beside her, the lady tucking herself into his side, tugging Percy’s hand until he moved to lay on her other side, scattering kisses over her shoulder and back.

Molly did the same to her hands, a grin in evidence as he glanced up at Percy.

“Proof enough?” he challenged, willing him to admit otherwise.

“Oh, I didn’t need any proof, Molly,” Percy grinned back, also spent and panting softly, defiance bright in his eyes. “I knew you were trouble when you walked in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dungeons & Dragons belongs to: Gary Gygax, Dave Arneson, & Wizards of the Coast.
> 
> Critical Roll/Vox Machina (are the incredible brain-child of) belong to: Geek & Sundry, and the respective actors who perform in Critical Roll.


End file.
